Schrade Forging Zone
The Schrade Forging Zone is a section of the fallen town of Schrade created by Chaoarren. The location is set in the fourth gen incarnation of Castle Schrade. It is no safer from the gaze and wrath of Fatalis, who is the one who brought this place to ruin. But it is not the true protector of this certain place, it is guarded by the unnaturally born Cwenos, who has strong relations to the Black Dragon. Base Camp and Zones Schrade Forging Zone is a special area, so it only has a base camp and a single zone. Base Camp Base Camp is located inside a collapsed keep held up by stone pillars supplied by the guild. There is a hole through the right side where the eternal eclipse of Schrade can be seen. Apart from that there's not much else interesting about it. Zone 1 The area is large and wide in total. There are rows of deserted and damaged buildings of various shapes and sizes that restrict movement by a fair bit. Fortunately hunters can climb most of them and sometimes find useful items on the roof. At the top of the map is a smithery section that takes up the majority of the map with pieces of old forging equipment lying around the main blacksmith building. The forge appears to be burning, the flames black and blue in colour and several monster body parts lay around, rotten and burnt. Rubble and ravines cut the area off from the rest of the town. Over in the distance in the mist is Castle Schrade, its ramparts section visible and a shadowy figure appears to be watching from it... Cwealis Version Once the Cwealis is born from the Cwenos the area takes on a new look. The sky is covered by black and blue clouds. There are four large glowing pillars, one at each side of the area. A large section of buildings is now completely gone from being destroyed during the event that happened. Small stone built bridges run over rivers of a strange reddish, purple and blue liquid. These rivers run across the area in thin and thick forms, as if something could swim in it. A pool of it seems to be the source of the rivers. A black and blue throne is seen overlooking the entire area. When Cwealis enters its fully powered state the liquid rivers are drained and the main area is flattened along with that. Now the area has an blue glow due to black thundering clouds blocking out all sunlight, and is instead lit up by a distant eclipse. Upon Cwealises Eclipse Purge striking the place all detail in the zone is wiped to a circular black and reddish rock. The bottomless ravine fills with lava, the mountain range behind it has been turned to dust, and the ramparts of Castle Schrade are wreaked and ruined with its bridges destroyed. Black and red clouds now cover the sky instead of black and blue, creating a dark red tint that covers the area. Once Cwealis is slain the lava ravine will cool into stone and the clouds dissipate, making the sky clear. There is a bright sun in the sky with a blue sky enough to give everything in the place a shine. Hazards *'Collapsing Buildings': If a building receives enough damage it will fall apart which pieces will actually damage hunters hit by them. *'Deadly Liquid': The liquid present during the Cwealis battle will cause Deadly Poison and may also inflict Blind and Confusion. Monsters *Cwenos *Conquest War Fatalis *Shadow Cantios *Cwealis Trivia *The area was created after Chaoarren decided to have a unique location created for Cwenos, rather then place it in BannedLagiacrus's Field of the Fallen. *The forge in the area was where Cwenos was created by Fatalis mixing Pseudo Wyvern parts and a powerful hammer with the Black Flame. *It is easy to assume the shadow in the courtyard of Castle Schrade is Fatalis. Although true, it is no ordinary Fatalis, it is a Conquest War version. *The map goes through several transformations. The first version is the one with Cwenos. The second is with Cwealis. The third is in the third phase of Cwealises battle. The fourth one happens once Cwealis uses its Eclipse Purge attack. The fifth and final one happens upon Cwealises death. **The fifth transformation has the lava ravine cool to stone and a bright clear sky shines on the place. Category:Areas